E.M.Peach
E.M.Peach is the fourth plant that is obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It does not deal any damage, but its purpose is to disable any machined zombies on-screen for ten seconds in a 5x5 area. A list of all the zombies it can disable are as follows: *Zombie Bull *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug-Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie Almanac Entry Sun cost: 25 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Gallery E.M.Peach HD.png|HD E.M.Peach E.M.PeachHD.png|Another HD E.M.Peach E.M.Peach_Costume.png|E.M.Peach costume. EMPeach_Packet.png|E.M.Peach Seed Packet Imitater EM Peach.PNG|E.M.Peach Imitater packet E.M.Peach Boost Pack.png|E.M.Peach Boosted Seed Packet (hacked) Ex.jpg|E.M.Peach's explosion E m p peach on map.jpeg|E.M.Peach on the map FarFutureGamePlay.jpg|The seed packet seen in a promotional photo. Far futureofficial.jpg|E.M.Peach in another promotional photo Costume.PNG|Getting its costume Robert.jpeg|E.M.Peach planted on water (glitch) Trivia *This, the Magnet-shroom, its upgrade, and the Lightning Reed are the only plants that generate electricity. *While the Suburban Almanac states its area is 3x3, the actual area is bigger - 5x5. *E.M.Peach was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts, however, they were not shown in battle. *The E.M.Peach is a portmanteau of E.M.P (Electro-magnetic Pulse) and Peach. *Its E.M.P blast effect resembles the same blast effect from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. *The E.M.Peach's antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has one ring. *E.M.Peach's costume is a reference to Megaman from the Megaman ''series (since the helmet looks like Mega Man's). The helmet also looks similar to the X-wing pilot's helmet from ''Star Wars. *E.M.Peach's HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *E.M.Peach, Heavenly Peach, and Peach Bomb are the only peaches in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *E.M.Peach can disable the Zombie Bulls and Treasure Yetis, but it is not given to the player in Big Bad Butte. **However, if the player attempts to visit Zen Garden and gets back to the Endless Zone, they can get E.M.Peach. Currently, this trick is of no use. *Prior to the 2.4.1 update, E.M.Peach can be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie only if Disco-tron 3000 is summoning them. *Even though Jetpack Zombie's Jetpack is a machine, It cannot disable its jetpack. *If a machined zombie that has been disabled by E.M.Peach is slowed, the duration doubles. *There are not any machines or robots in Dark Ages except the Zombot Dark Dragon, but it still can be given in Dark Ages in Arthur's Challenge. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants